


Get Away From Me

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Timo gets a new apartment, David realizes this is goodbye. Thing is, David's not so smart sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away From Me

"Get away from me!" David screamed. "Just fucking get away from me!"

Timo reached for his boyfriend, only to have David throw his arms up and push him away, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" David screamed, collapsing against Timo's chest for a singular moment. Timo moved to wrap his arms around David but then David looked up, his eyes full of rage, and shoved him back again.

"How could you do this, you bastard?! How could you leave me?!" David raged, balling his fists and shoving them into Timo's chest and arms, not seeing or caring where his hands landed as he screamed out his agony.

"David, it's just an apartment-" Timo whispered. David's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. His hair flew in a tangled mass around his shoulders. It needed to be cut, the ends gnarled and uneven. But even now, with his face twisted in anger, Timo couldn't say he'd ever seen David more beautiful.

"It's not 'just an apartment', _Timo_," David snapped, throwing himself away from Timo and crossing his arms over his own shoulders as though in protection. He looked so small and thin, like a waif almost. Timo wanted to take David in his arms and stroke his tangled hair as David calmed down from his angry torrent. "You're fucking moving across the country! Away from me!" he screamed, his arms tightening around himself even more.

"You're leaving me," David said quietly, his bottom lip quaking as he stared at Timo with a pair of too wet eyes. "You're leaving me without even breaking up with me, just taking your things and going. Don't I mean anything to you?"

Timo blinked rapidly as he took a mental step back.

"I'm…not leaving you, David," he said slowly, piecing the words together to make sure David heard what Timo meant him to hear. "Come here, love," he murmured, pulling David's hands away from his shoulders and kissing his wrists tenderly. David looked at him warily and stayed where he was. "David, I told you I was going, I told you I was buying an apartment and you even said it was a good idea." David frowned, puzzled. Timo smiled and used David's confusion as a cover to move closer. He kissed David softly.

"You were too busy tweaking Frank and Linke's part in the new song," Timo continued, kissing David's cheek. "You've barely even slept these past few days, you've been so busy." David's eyes lowered as he thought that over, barely noticing Timo kissing his nose and wrapping him in his arms. Timo smiled up at him. "David, you're mad at me when I haven't even done anything. I'm not leaving you, babe, I'm taking you with me."

"So you're not breaking up with me?" David asked in the smallest voice. Timo tweaked his nose, laughing at the wry face David made.

"Nope. It's been three years and I'm not bored with you yet."

David giggled and kissed Timo on the lips, his anger evaporating just like that. And, honestly, Timo wasn't the least bit surprised. That was his David and he wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
